justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty And A Beat
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = ft. |year = 2012 |dlc = April 22, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) January 16, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = (Classic) (Battle) (Mashup) |nogm = 5 (JD4) 4 (post-''JD4'') |dg = |mode = Solo |alt = Battle Puppet Master Mode |pc = Blue Jeans |gc = Classic Broom Orange (Drop) Red (Beta) Battle Purple |lc = Cyan (JD4) Yellow (post-''JD4'') |mc = Violet |mashup = Ubisoft Club Unlockable (JD4) |pictos = 181 (JD4) 180 (post-''JD4'') 99 (Mashup) |perf = Mehdi Kerkouche |kcal = 39 |audio = |dura = 3:52 |nowc = BeautyAndABeatDLC}}"Beauty And A Beat" by featuring is featured on , , and . It also features as a downloadable track on and . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man who resembles a partying young adult. He is in a pair of blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest jacket. His hair is black and styled in the same way wore his hair in 2012. He wears a pair of leather black boots. When the electronic part hits, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow. Beauty_coach_1.png| Beautyandabeatdlc coach 1 big.png|Post- Background The background is a nighttime city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electronic part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine; in , there are 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right arm forward and slowly down. Gold Move 3: Bounce your arms outward. Gold Move 4 ( only/Party Master Modes): Bend your right arm near the head. Gold Move 5: Move your right arm straight and up. This is the final move of the routine. Beautyandabeatdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Beautyandabeatdlc gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Beautyandabeatdlc gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 ( only) Beautyandabeatdlc gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Beautyandabeatdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Beautyandabeatdlc gm 3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game Beautyandabeatdlc gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Dance Quests ''Just Dance 4'' * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "All I need" is sung Just Dance 2016 Beauty And A Beat appears in the following Dance Quest map: * Grimoire Mashup Beauty And A Beat has a Mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii but is unlocked through Ubisoft Club awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U. Dancers *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''Ring My Bell'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''S.O.S'' *''Forget You'' *''E.T.'' *''Idealistic'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Ring My Bell'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''S.O.S'' *''Forget You'' *''E.T'' *''Idealistic'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Good Feeling (Extreme)'' *''It’s Raining Men'' *''What You Waiting For'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Only Girl (In The World)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' Puppet Master Mode Beauty And A Beat has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Beauty And A Beat * Lean/Pointing Queen/Sporty Clap/Snappy Dresser * Going Nowhere/Puppet Pulse/Let Go/Glitter Point * Grunge/Seesaw/Fly Away/Miami Waves * Sweep The Floor/Swinging Snap/Crazy Pin-Up/Point To The Future * Nerdy Swing/Waving Queen/Open Up/Open Your Heart * Fitness Wave/Nurse Wave/OVNI/Glitter Circle * Mod’s Swim/Neon Flex/Spanish Groove/Exorcise * Comb Your Hair/Step Clap/Afro Swing/Glitter Star * Shake It/Puppet/Watch Out/Goofy Skipping * Hands 'N' Hips/Duck Dance/Party Whip/Vitamin C * Chick Dance/Mexican Guns/Punch 'N' Stomp/Cyber Man * Locomotion/Flying Farmer/80’s Twist/Bouncer * Cheerlader’s Punch/Night Nurse/Pin-Up Kick/Hypnotic Hands * Move Your Body/Hand Flick/Kilimanajaro/Wing It * Barking Mad/Whip 'N' Throw/Glam Swing/Relax * Locker Room/Storm Star/Not Human/Future Girl * Back To Blue/Out The Grave/Be Free/Windmill * Mod Star/Farmer’s Jig/Action Movie/Get Gone * Cheer Snap/Neon Push/So Strange/Treadmill * Tribal Pose/Jazzy Push/Galactic Pulse/Power Circle * Hammer Time/Weather Girl/Crazy Drive/Headbang * Pec Push/Snap It Up/Chosen/Dub Step * You/Emergency/Hippie Swim/Heel Jump * Dude Twist/Tex Mex Rodeo/Feel Good/Heart Throb * Seatbelt/Double Wind Up/Afro Swing/Cyber Run * Rolling Punch/Rain Boots/Slap It/Moves Like A Star * Macho Lasso/Arm Pulse/Mime Box/Tear It Up * Gangsta Snap/Jazz Legs/Voodoo/Shuffling * Beauty And A Beat Battle Beauty And A Beat has a battle against Call Me Maybe. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Beauty And A Beat appears in the following Mashups: * 4x4 (Best of JD 4) * Animals (Club) * Bailando (Let’s Rock!) * Circus (Show-Off) * Feel So Right * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * Just Dance * Prince Ali *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * #thatPOWER * Troublemaker Appearances in Playlists Beauty And A Beat appears in the following playlists: Just Dance Now * All Songs A-E * Solo Just Dance Unlimited * All Songs A-E * Just Dance 4 * Solo Captions Beauty And A Beat appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Admire Me * Dig It * Emotion Overdose * Feel The Beat * From The Inside * For You * Give It To Me * Knocking Hand * Pump Up Boy * Rocker Mime * Side Beat * Staggered Waves * Superstar * Talking To Me? * Trendy Slide * What’s Up Trivia * Beauty And A Beat is the first song by Justin Bieber in the series. ** However, this is Justin Bieber’s third song in the franchise. *** This is his first song to not be covered. ** This is also the second song by Nicki Minaj in the series. * "B***hes" and "wiener" are censored. *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to the routine.File:Justin_Bieber_Surprises_Lucky_Fans!_-_Just_Dance_4 **It is the most watched video on the official Just Dance YouTube channel with over 50 million views. *The music video of this song features the gameplay of the classic version of Good Feeling. *Except on , the dancer’s shirt is teal in the song selection screen, but not in the routine. **On the menu picture, the outline for the dancer is changed purple. *In and beyond, Gold Move 4 from the previous game is removed, and a few more moves are counted for while the dancer punches downward. * The shirt the coach wears is reused in Safe And Sound for C4. *There is a glitch in its Uplay mashup on where two of the songs play at the same time. *In the Mashup, the dancer from the Extreme Version of Good Feeling does not turn black during such a part of his routine, like he did in the original. * As of , the coach of this song is used for placeholder images for when image assets are loading. * The coach’s shirt in the image assets are teal instead of light blue, despite the fact that the shirt is still light blue in the actual routine. *In , "But I gotta keep an eye out for Selener" is misinterpreted as "But I gotta keep an eye out for Selena". * The avatar’s hair and vest collar for and onward has been updated make it match with the coach more. **Additionally, the avatar s hair color is also brown, instead of dark blue. * In the Wii U exclusive title screen, the coach for this routine presents with a pinkish-red glove instead of a yellow glove, implying that the coach was going to have a red glove during development. *This routine and Moves Like Jagger have appeared in five back-to-back games. *The pictograms keep having golden arrows even during the EDM parts, where the coach’s glove becomes orange. *In , the song was accidentally included in the "Recently Added" playlist for a short period of time. Gallery Game Files BeautyAndABeatJD4.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' beautyandabeatdlc.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' (post- ) Beautyandabeat cover albumcoach.png| album coach beautyandabeatdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| and album coach Circusmu cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_a1f250da97802d68_14.png| album background Beautyandabeatdlc_cover_albumbkg.png| and album background beautyandabeatdlc cover@2x.jpg| cover Beautyandabeatdlcavatar.png|Avatar on 358.png|Avatar on and later games 200358.png|Golden avatar 300358.png|Diamond avatar Baabpictosprites.png|Pictograms Blameitalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Placeholder silhouettes Ikoiko cover@2x.jpg|The coach's silhouettes appearing in covers placeholders circle02_coach06.png|The coach texture in s Mashup background Beautyandabeat_jd4_pose.png|Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots BeautyAndABeatinactive.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' on the menu BeautyAndABeatactive.png| cover Beauty And An Opener.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' on the menu BAAB Menu.png| routine selection menu beautyandabeatdlc jd2018 menu.png|''Beauty And A Beat'' in the menu (2018) beautyandabeatdlc jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) beautyandabeatdlc jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images beautyandabeatjd4.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in beautyandabeatjd2014.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in beauty-beat.jpg|''Beauty And A Beat'' in beautyandabeatdancer.jpg|The dancer banner (2).png boxartlg.jpg Beta Elements Beauty and a beat beta glove.jpg|Proof of the dancer having a red glove in the Wii U exclusive title screen for Others glitch building.gif|A shadow covering the coach s legs SH.PNG|Silhouettes which look like the dancer IMG 2014-09-15 03-08-27.jpeg|The dancer replacing María. Note that it says JD5 behind him. Glitch proof .jpg|This picture shows the proof for the glitch Beauty New.png|Proof of the song being included in the "Recently Added" playlist Videos Official Music Video Justin Bieber - Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Beauty And A Beat - Gameplay Teaser 1 (US) Beauty And A Beat - Gameplay Teaser 2 (US) Beauty And A Beat - Gameplay Teaser 3 (US) Beauty And A Beat - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Beauty And A Beat - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Beauty And A Beat - Just Dance 4 Beauty And A Beat (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Beauty And A Beat (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 Beauty And A Beat (Puppet Master Mode - GamePad View) - Just Dance 4 Beauty And A Beat - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Now - Beauty And A Beat - 5* Stars Beauty And A Beat - Just Dance 2015 Beauty And A Beat - Just Dance 2016 Beauty And A Beat - Just Dance 2017 Beauty And A Beat - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Beauty And A Beat - Just Dance 4 (No GUI) Beauty And A Beat (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Beauty And A Beat (Puppet Master Mode) - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Other Justin Bieber Surprises Lucky Fans! - Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation de:Beauty And A Beat Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Justin Bieber Category:Songs by Nicki Minaj Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable